


it's a bro thing

by dinosar



Series: tumblr requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bros being bros, i can't fuckin believe this tbh, i love these nerds bye, mentions of boners but nothing actually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tanaka worries about his and noya's shared lack of experience. noya has a solution which leads to an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a bro thing

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN 2 DAYS AND I STILL CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS
> 
> enjoy this epic tale of two bros being bros

“Noya-san, we're cool...aren't we?”

The shorter teen sat up from his reclining position, grinning at his friend. “Of course we are, Ryuu! No one is cooler than us!” He tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. “Why do you ask?”

Tanaka groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. “We've never had girlfriends, Noya-san! Do girls not think we're cool?”

Nishinoya hummed, reaching a hand up to scratch his chin thoughtfully. “I guess they just haven't noticed yet? Which is surprising because like, how do you even _miss_ that level of cool?” he questioned, waving his hands around. He let his arms fall, folding one over his stomach while the other rested on Tanaka's shoulder. “Don't worry too much about it, Ryuu! Because once they all finally notice our coolness, we'll practically be drowning in girls!” he added with a wink.

Tanaka's eyes practically sparkled at the thought. “Noya-san, you really are the coolest!” he exclaimed. He faltered, however, suddenly frowning. “But wait...what happens when they _do_ notice our coolness? We've...we've never dated anyone before...or kissed anyone...what if they find out?” He groaned again, burying his face in his hands. “Our coolness level will plummet, Noya-san!”

Brown eyes widened, and he returned to scratching his chin. “Shit...I hadn't even thought of that...but!” He raised his head, grinning in a way that made it seem like he had all the answers, the way he grinned at the team when they were backed into a corner on the court. “It just means we have to practice!”

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “How are we supposed to practice  _that_ ? I can't think of any girls that would volunteer for something like that...”

Nishinoya laughed, shaking his head and patting Tanaka's shoulder. “Ah, Ryuu, don't you see? The answer is right in front of you!” He punctuated the statement by jerking a thumb toward himself, a winning smile on his face.

The taller boy blinked. “You...want to practice...with each other?” he asked, uncertainty clear in his voice. “Noya-san...we're bros, but...isn't that a little much?”

Nishinoya scoffed. “Of course not! That's like, the  _ultimate_ bro thing to do.” He tilted a head, a teasing smile on his face. “Do you think you're bro enough?” he taunted.

“Of course!” Tanaka squawked indignantly, offended that Nishinoya was even questioning it.

“Hmm, I don't think you are,” the shorter boy teased. “You seem pretty reluctant, I don't know if you're ready for this level of broship.” 

“Wanna fuckin bet?! I'll show you how bro I am!”

Nishinoya bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. “What are you waiting for then? I'm ready anytime.”

Swallowing hard, Tanaka sat up straighter, angling himself toward Nishinoya. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, biting his lip. “...how should we start this?”

The shorter teen was starting to feel nervous himself, but he hid it a lot better. He was used to being a pillar of strength, after all. And it wasn't like this would change anything between them ― they were just doing each other a favor. A bro favor. Nothing more.

“I guess you should probably come a little closer,” he replied with a shrug. “I'm just as clueless as you are, Ryuu.”

“Okay, well...I guess I'll just go for it, then,” Tanaka said with a nervous chuckle, leaning in so that their lips were only a breath apart, and Nishinoya barely had time to process that before their lips slammed together, teeth clacking painfully.

“Ow ow ow!” exclaimed Nishinoya, lifting his hands to cradle his mouth. “Am I bleeding?!” he asked, opening his mouth for Tanaka to inspect.

“No, you're fine! Sorry Noya-san, I didn't mean to do that!” The words came out in a flurry, his embarrassment clear in the red stain on his cheeks.

Unable to help it, the libero burst out laughing, slapping his knee as snorts escaped him. “Oh my  _god_ , Ryuu, you're the worst kisser!” he chortled, wiping tears from his eyes.

Tanaka went even redder. “Shut up, Noya-san! I was nervous!” he insisted, looking anywhere but at Nishinoya's face. “Like you could do any better!”

“Ha, I bet I could!” he shot back, confidence practically oozing from his small frame.

Tanaka crossed his arms over his chest, a quiet 'hmph' leaving him. “Prove it then!”

Nishinoya grinned. “Alright, switch places with me! I'm about to rock your world, Ryuu, you'd better be ready!”

Tanaka smirked, settling back against the wall. “Do your worst, Noya-san!”

The shorter teen climbed over the spiker, placing his hands on either side of Tanaka's head. With enough confidence to leave most people in awe, he leaned in and pressed their lips together, more carefully than Tanaka had but still more firmly. When he pulled away, it was with a wide grin. “See? I told you I could do better!”

Tanaka grumbled, but didn't dispute it. “Okay, but that's really all kissing is? What's all the fuss about?” he wondered aloud, looking slightly miffed. “I thought it'd be a little more...I dunno, explosive?”

“Maybe because there was no tongue?” Nishinoya suggested, scratching the side of his face. “That's supposed to be better than just kissing, right?”

“I _think_? Maybe?” Suddenly looking almost shy, Tanaka glanced up hesitantly at his friend's face. “...do you think we should maybe try that? Y'know...for practice?” The last part seemed to have been tacked on as an afterthought, but Nishinoya thought nothing of it.

“It couldn't hurt,” he answered with a nonchalant shrug. “I mean, bros gotta help each other out, right?” He found himself holding back a nervous laugh for some reason―why was he getting nervous again? They'd already kissed, it wasn't as if it meant anything.

_C'mon, Yuu, this is a totally normal thing to do with your best bro, don't get all weird about it,_ he told himself, squaring his shoulders. “Ryuu!” he said, louder than was necessary. It made Tanaka jump. “Are you ready for this?”

Tanaka took a deep breath, looking resolved. “I'm ready, Noya-san!”

Nishinoya leaned in close again, his breaths coming more shallowly, as he found himself staring right into Tanaka's eyes. He froze up, mouth hanging open, and Tanaka coughed awkwardly.

“We should, um, close our eyes, right?” Nishinoya heard the unspoken _please can we just close our eyes because this is really awkward_.

“Uh...yeah! Good thinking, Ryuu!”

They continued to stare.

“Should we count to three?” Tanaka questioned weakly.

“That could work!” Nishinoya answered, probably too enthusiastically. “Alright, on the count of three! One...two...three!” Their eyes squeezed shut, they both leaned in at the same time, resulting in their noses bumping painfully as they both tried to tilt their head the same way.

“Noya-san, I don't think this is going to work,” Tanaka lamented, the words coming out slightly muffled as he held his nose, wincing at the pain.

“We're going to _make_ it work,” Nishinoya said, sounding almost grim. “We need to go through with this...for our pride as bros...”

Tanaka shook his head as if to clear it, looking ashamed. “You're right...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given up so soon...I don't deserve to be your bro...”

Nishinoya laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he offered a smile. “We all have our moments of doubt, Ryuu. But...never doubt your bro status, alright? You're my best bro no matter what happens.”

“Noya-san...” Tanaka whispered almost reverently, eyes shining.

A single brown eye fell shut in a wink, and then Nishinoya cleared his throat. “Now, Ryuu, it's time. Are you ready?”

The taller boy nodded. “I'm ready.”

Nishinoya gently tilted Tanaka's head to one side, tilting his own the opposite way so that there wasn't a repeat of the previous incident. Eyes sliding shut, they both leaned in, and Nishinoya gasped as Tanaka closed the distance between their lips faster than he could. It seemed they were getting the hang of things, because there was no more painful teeth clacking or anything.

Boldly, Nishinoya finally made the all-important move, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along the seam of Tanaka's lips to coax him into opening his own mouth. He did so, a puff of air escaping in a nasally laugh, which immediately turned into a shocked gasp as their tongues touched for the first time.

Neither of them knew what they were doing. It was wet and it was weird but for some reason Nishinoya found himself accidentally moaning when Tanaka's tongue slid along the roof of his mouth. The sound shocked them both so much that they pulled away, eyes wide and matching blushes on their faces, though Nishinoya's was undoubtedly redder.

“What was that noise?” Tanaka asked, swallowing hard. Nishinoya couldn't help but notice the way his Adam's apple bobbed with the action, and his mouth went inexplicably dry.

“It just kinda slipped out...I didn't mean to do it...you just did this thing with your tongue and it felt really good―”

“I wanna feel,” the taller boy cut in, dark eyes full of intensity.

“O...okay.” Where had all his confidence gone? He felt like he was in a daze, and his hoodie felt almost stifling. He had to get it off, so he quickly pulled it off one-handed, finding Tanaka blinking at him in confusion. “I was hot,” he said, sounding a little too defensive. It's not like he was _stripping_ or anything, that would be pushing the boundaries of broship and he didn't want that...

He dipped back in to kiss Tanaka almost aggressively, not wanting to think anymore. This was just a simple thing―bros being bros. Nothing more.

That's what he told himself, but the noise that left Tanaka's mouth as the libero's tongue slid along the inside of his teeth made it hard to remember that.

Almost unconsciously, Nishinoya allowed himself to actually rest on Tanaka's lap instead of hovering over him. Tanaka's hands had moved to his waist, holding him there, and Nishinoya's fell from their spot on the wall to wrap around the taller boy's neck. Pressed together so firmly, all thoughts of “practice” had effectively left the brunet's mind. Their tongues had thoroughly explored each other's mouths, and now rubbed together in ways that drew all sorts of sounds from the both of them.

When they finally needed to pull away in order to breathe, they were both panting hard, looking shocked at what had just transpired. Neither seemed to know what to say, so they ended up just staring at each other with wide eyes and open mouths.

Finally, Nishinoya spoke up due to something he couldn't really ignore. “Ryuu, bro...do you have a boner?” He could feel it since he was sitting right in his lap, and he couldn't decide how to feel about it.

“Do _you_?” Tanaka immediately countered, ears reddening in embarrassment.

“...it's not a boner...it's a _bro_ ner,” he said quietly, avoiding Tanaka's eyes.

“Noya-san...this doesn't feel like a bro thing anymore,” the taller boy mumbled, biting his lip. “I don't think bros give each other boners.”

“ _Broners_ ,” Nishinoya insisted almost desperately.

Tanaka sighed, rubbing his head. “Listen, Noya-san...even if it isn't a bro thing anymore...I don't really wanna stop. That is, not if you don't...”

Nishinoya's eyes widened. “Ryuu, what are you saying?”

“I'm saying that...if you want, then I wanna be your brofriend.”

“Brofriend?” the shorter teen questioned, his breath catching in his throat.

“Y'know, like, I wanna keep being your bro, but I also wouldn't mind being your...y'know...your boyfriend?” He sounded uncertain, avoiding looking at Nishinoya completely.

“Ryuu...” Nishinoya breathed, a hand covering his mouth. He had no idea how this had happened―if anyone had told him before that he'd be thinking about dating his best bro, he would've laughed in their faces. Because bros didn't date, right? But for some reason...he really wanted to say yes.

“It's okay if you say no! I know it's really sudden and all, it just...I dunno, it feels right, kissing you and stuff...and so I wanna keep doing it...” Tanaka added, finally meeting his eyes.

Nishinoya bit his lip, struggling internally. “...what if it ruins our broship? I don't wanna lose my best bro...” That was his main concern, the thing he was struggling with the most.

At that, Tanaka snorted. “Nothing can ruin our broship, Noya-san! Remember? Best bros no matter what happens, you said so yourself!”

Right. He  _had_ said that.

And just like that, he felt calm. “How could I forget that?” He shook his head, feeling himself smile. “This is just like, next level of bro, right? We'll still be the best bros out there, just with kissing and all that good stuff too! Ryuu, why did we never think of this before?!”

“I don't know! So does that mean yes?!”

Instead of answering, Nishinoya snorted before pressing their lips together once more, dragging Tanaka down to lay on the bed. Their legs immediately tangled together, and Nishinoya felt strangely giddy. It wasn't something he'd ever imagined happening, but it felt so natural.

“Yuu, Ryuu, I'm going to pick up some food so what do you―oh my _god_.”

Slowly, the two stopped kissing, faces draining of their color as they turned their heads toward the door, where Saeko stood. Her hands were pressed to her mouth to stifle her laughter, an effort that only ended in vain as she began to gasp for air, clutching her stomach and doubling over.

“Sorry to disturb you, I'm guessing I should add condoms to the shopping list?” she wheezed, laughing so hard that tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

“ _NEE-SAN!!!!!_ ” they cried in harmony, thoroughly embarrassed at being caught.

“I'm completely serious! Safe sex is no laughing matter!” she insisted, wiping at her eyes as she continued to howl with laughter (completely contradicting her own words).

“Nee-san, _get_ _out_!” Tanaka growled, hurling a nearby pillow at her. She caught it before it could hit, sending it flying right back at them and dissolving into another round of laughter when it hit Nishinoya right in the head.

“Okay, okay! I'll be back with food in a bit, behave while I'm gone,” she teased, her laughter finally beginning to calm. She left the room, closing the door behind her, and Nishinoya grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at him so that he could bury his face in it.

“Nee-san killed my broner,” he wailed, the pillow muffling his words.

Tanaka gently pried the pillow from his grip, patting his fluffy hair soothingly. “It's alright, there will be other broners,” he said softly. He pulled the smaller teen in closer, holding him tight. “She won't get away with this, though. I promise I'll avenge you, Noya-san!”

“Ryuu...” He tilted his head up to connect their lips once more, feeling oddly at peace even after the interruption.

He supposed he could get used to this brofriend thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com) and talk to me about volleygays


End file.
